Cry baby
by CorporatePuppet
Summary: just a little cute fanfic to pass the time : and probably don't know what I'm doing too hahaha Oh well
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

…

…_I only did it to stop him crying…to shut him up… I didn't mean for it to turn out like this…_

…

I was reading one of my most favourite books, The Lion King. For a 9 year old, The Lion King would be a pretty advanced book to read for my age but that's normal for me, since I **am** going to be L someday. I was peacefully turning the pages on my bed when out of nowhere there was a loud cry.

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

I shot my gaze up, a little startled and annoyed by it. It sounded like some kid was crying again. This was normal thing to hear in the orphanage but this cry wasn't your average wah; it felt like your eardrum were about to explode.

I tried to block it out with a pillow but it but it did nothing, it got the point where I felt like killing someone.

" DAMN I CAN'T TAKE THIS NO MORE!" I growled, shutting my book and placing it down beside me. Quickly hopping off my bed and heading out into the hall.

**WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!**

It sounded worse in the hall as the cry bounce off walls and the wooden floor. I followed the sound to the stairs.

And there, I saw the culprit. A boy.

At first he struck me as strange, He just didn't look right. His hair was white and his clothes were white too, everything about him was white except his eyes. They where dark and colourless like coal. I saw in he was clutching a small dirtied up toy rabbit which look like it was ready to fall apart.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT!'' I growled immediately snatching his attention.

"I can't finish my book cos' ya crying so much!''

"I-I'm s-sorry b-but" he stuttered as his bottom lip wobbled, choking his toy rabbit in his arms.

"I-I just want my mommy!" the tears began to flow again.

Sighing deeply, "yeah I want my mommy too, but do you see me crying over it!"

"Whaaaa!"

" STOP IT!"

That didn't help; it just made things worse. His shrikes were drilling into my ears, it felt that they were about to burst I couldn't stand it! I had to do something, anything to shut him up.

I grabbed onto the kids arm and quickly placed my lips over his, immediately soothing his crying.

He began to struggle and kick a bit but I just pushed our lips together even more. I only did it to shut him up, he was being so loud and annoying it was killing me.

He shuttered and shivered until I pulled my face from out of his. I stared at him and he stared at me, both of us puffing and panting. I lifted my hand up, scrunching my sleeve and whipped it across my mouth.

"Yuk!"

He squeezed his toy tightly, looking as if he was about to say something but before he could speak both our attentions were taken by a voice.

"NEAR!" a voice called, it sounded like Rogers.

"Oh thank goodness! There you are Near!'' he puffed catching his breath as he walked up to the both of us, "I was so worried, don't just run off like that"

I glared at him, obviously confused.

"I see you met Mello"

I didn't like Roger he always blamed me whenever something goes missing or when there's drawings on the wall, that kind of stuff. I mean sure, sometimes it **is** me but that just sometimes. Not all the time, just some.

" Mello this is Near he's going to succeed L" the old man gleamed as he picked the boy up carefully.

"Wait b-but **I'm** the one who's going to succeed L!"

"Well I guess you've got competition than" he snickered as he walked away with the boy in hand.

My mouth dropped. Literally, just flopped open, I can't believe this.

…_What?_ Him_ competition?, _I thought, trying to wrap my mind around what he had just said but as I thought I began to think, then worry.

**~A week after that~**

That kid. Near, began to get notice, for beating me. I always got the highest mark but now I was coming in second, second to him.

I found myself staring at him from across the class room from time to time. It would look like I was trying to burn holes into the back of his head. I hated him, He'd just be curling a strand of his stupid hair and be staring out the window, I even wondered if he was actually paying attention or not during class.

Anyway, I went to the library to return the book and hopefully find something else interesting to read. I wondered into one of the aisles, trying to decide between _'Peter Pan_' or _'Alice In Wonderland'_, both very awesome books but which to pick, I can only borrow one.

"Which one? Which one?" I mumbled, darting my eyes back and forth between the two covers, I reached for the Pan book but before I could scoop up the book I felt a heavy tap on my shoulder causing me to turn around.

"Oh great! It's **you**'' I grimly groaned, my eyes slanting at the sight of him. It was just Near, the little rat had a knack for turning up when he wasn't wanted.

"What are **you** doing here?"

He didn't answer me just batting his big eyelashes and cuddled his rabbit. I began to groan, causing him to jerk his head to the side as if he was a confused puppy or something.

A small smile began to grow on his face which startled me as without warning he snatched my shirt, colliding his lips against mine.

My eyes instantly grew at the feeling as he started to kiss me rapidly. He had hooked his arms around my neck and shoved his face further into mine, letting his toy rabbit slip from his arms.

"G-Get off me!"

I easily threw him off me. My face was burning and my breath was shallow, this was so embarrassing!

He refused to look at me, reaching down to quickly snatch his toy from off the ground then sheepishly reaching his sleeve up to his mouth.

"Yuk" he quietly murmured.

I began to feel angry and frustrated, I don't know why or how but my rage started to grow. And before I knew it my fist was raised and he was on the floor. Crying.

The librarian came running and saw us. I looked astonished, I can't even remember hitting him, did I even hit him? I don't remember.

"MELLO'' the librarian spiked. I twisted my head, paralysed.

"Look what you'd done now!" I hissed at him as tears began to flood down his face.

She didn't hesitate in grabbing my arm and dragging me off. '' that's it! straight to the head master!''

…_Oh no...Not again_, I frowned being pulled away.

And as I was being dragged away; I looking back at him, it suddenly occurred to me that this was the start of something. Something big.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

So here I am, standing in front of the ugliest big nose old man in the whole entire world and it's all thanks to that little weirdo.

"Now Mello what have I told you about bulling" the old man scolded from his large arm chair, peering over his desk at me.

"I wasn't bulling anyone!" I pleaded back with a frown, still with the thought of that kiss fresh in my mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you that hitting someone is still bulling!'' he growled," for goodness sake you're older enough to know wrong from right Mello!''

"It wasn't my fault!''

"Then who's fault was it them?'' Roger asked.

"His" I grumbled.

"Why was it Near's fault, what did he do to get you all mad about?'

" H-He umh…well…"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell him the reason why I got so mad; I don't actually know myself why I got so mad in the first place. But I know it's his fault. He's the one to blame not me.

"Well why is it Near's fault? What's your answer?'' he said in a tired tone.

I remained quiet and simply looked at my shoes. I'm aware that I must look guilty right now but how else can I react. I couldn't tell him the truth because as far as I know only girls are allowed to kiss boys not the other way around

The old man sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing, cleaning them with a small cloth, "Mello, I want you to go apologize to him''

"b-but'' I stuttered to give a response.

"NOW!''

I can't believe this, here I am being punished for something I had no control over, I' practically innocent! Damnit! It's not fair. Why is it always me, stupid old guy, always picking on me for no reason? Not fair! **NOT FAIR**!

I whispered bitterly, ''fine'

''good'' Roger said leaning back in his chair putting his glasses back on his face.

I turned, quickly making my way out of his office but before I had the chance to leave I heard his voice once more, "Mello you better go apologies because if not, I'll know and you'd be in more trouble"

I groaned heavily irritated by the old man's threats, "yeah, yeah, I will"

I ignored his orders of an apology, more or less how I saw it that I was the one deserving of an apology not that little twat. I had spent the whole day avoiding Roger, retreating back into the library to return the book and borrow another. I found that If I did this it would keep my mind of Near and that kiss earlier.

Running my fingers along a row of books till I got to the '_Disney'_ section, I scanned over the covers of two books; one being _'Peter Pan'_ and the other _'Alice in Wonderland'_. It took me a while to choose which one I wanted as they both were evenly good reads and both evenly interesting, which made things difficult because I wanted them both, yet I was only allowed to only pick one.

"What to choose? What to choose?" I pondered holding a hand to my chin as my eyes darted back and forth from the covers.

"This cover looks nice but then again this one does too and also-!" my rambling was interrupted, as I felt a firm hand grasp the side of my shirt immediately snatching my attention.

"Oh what do you want?'' I said distastefully at the sight of him, quickly snatching a book from the shelf, I didn't care which one I had; all l wanted to do was get the farthest I could away from him.

He remained silent, strangling his toy rabbit under his arm as he continued to stare at me with his big satellite looking eyes.

"Would you stop it?" I hissed.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me! It's creepy!"

"What are you reading?" he asked bringing his eyes down to the book in my hands.

"None of your business now go away!"

"Can we read it together?"

I looked at him with glazed eyes, "No go away! I don't want you around me!"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because"

"Just because why?"

"God! What would it take for you to leave me alone? Don't you get that I don't like you?!" I groaned flipping my head back.

He looked at me, again with his huge freakish eyes, "Mello…"

"What do you want no-!?"

My words were quickly taken from me. Before I could think he had snatched my shirt, bringing his face to mine. I quickly tore myself away from him, cheeks flustered and head spinning.

"Stop it! " I blushed wiping my mouth with the corner of my sleeve. This is now the second time in the same day that this weirdo has kissed me. I now regret ever kissing him in the first place!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HEAR! " I threatened holding one figure up, pointing. "OH AND ON ANOTHER NOTE I'M GOING TO SUCCEED L SO YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WA-?!"

He grabbed the sides of my face, pulling it towards his going in for another; I can't believe this, the cheek of this kid! As soon as I felt his lips cover mine I bit down on his lip causing him to pull back, tears quickly swelling in his eyes as he covered him mouth with his hands.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled hastily shoving past him. This has to have been the most embarrassing, most degrading most humiliating thing that has happened in my young life and what's even more worse is that weirdo is beating me in becoming L!that's even more humiliating then getting kissed two, erh I mean three times by him!

…_Sigh…._

But I guess there was something positive that came from this, after yelling at him he finally got the message and stayed away, I was safe to go places without him popping up unexpectantly or have him pull me into anymore of his kisses, but he kept beating me in class though, which sort of bothered me.

But, I doubt it would continue; he's bound to start failing, it normally happens. Kids that start out at the top quickly fall to the bottom due to distractions, but then again I wouldn't know that since I've never been at the bottom…well…until he came but, I bet I'll quickly regain my position at the top…I'm certain of it…

_to be continued..._

* * *

**End A/N : next chapter is going to be when their older, :L hope the story is going okay so far? still gotta edit this chapter (and first one too) so forgiveness for the horrible spelling and grammar~ I wrote this quickly, soz U-U**


End file.
